


[VID] Such A Loser - Yuri!!! On Ice

by sandalwoodbox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Fanvids, Garfunkel and Oates, Gen, failing and trying again, i left out the creepy guy, katsuki yuuri hits his nose on the rink edge so there's a little blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandalwoodbox/pseuds/sandalwoodbox
Summary: In which people try and fail and try again. Keep up the good work!





	[VID] Such A Loser - Yuri!!! On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to the24thkey, revolutionaryjo, nonzero, and Rhea314 for being awesome betas! <3

Password: `such a loser`

[Such a Loser](https://vimeo.com/341210378) from [sandalwoodbox](https://vimeo.com/sandalwoodbox) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
